


What's In The Box?

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cursed Object, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: After a vampire hunt in Nebraska, Sam brings back a mysterious chest to the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Spitroasting.

Drunk elation, or near enough, had the three of them grinning from ear to ear when they returned to the Bunker. They’d routed out a vampire nest; killed the vamps that couldn’t be saved and given the cure to the ones who could be. It had been a little touch and go back in the small Nebraskan town they’d been in, but they’d come together as a unit and made a clean job—as clean as it can be when there’s beheading involved—out of one that could have gone a totally different way.

The nest had seemed old and Sam had suspected that maybe the vampires had been using it on and off for more than a century. There’d been an odd wooden chest in one corner of the decrepit house they’d raided and Sam had brought it back with them to the Bunker, curiosity peaked when he couldn’t open it with his lock picks..

Taking a seat in the Bunker’s library, Sam placed the chest in front of him. The wood panels were stained black and he couldn’t quite tell what sort of wood had been used originally. There were no markings on the outside. Dean walked up behind Sam and placed a beer at his elbow. Dean rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder and stared at the box.

“Any idea what’s inside?” Dean asked, taking a pull from his beer.

Sam shook his head. “Nadda. The lock didn’t want to be picked and, I’m not even sure if the hole there is even a lock.

“Gotta say, maybe we shouldn’t try opening it? I mean, it’s not like we have the best history with boxes of unknown origin.” Dean took another sip of his beer.

“Well, I doubt it’s more ballet pumps… But you’re right, could be a cursed objects box, but there’s no protective runes on the outside…” Sam ran a hand down the black wood. It felt surprisingly warm to the touch.

“What is inside the box?” Castiel asked, stepping up behind the Winchester brothers and making Dean jump a little.

Dean and Sam shrugged in unison. “No idea,” said Dean, hand joining Sam’s on the box.

Quirking his head to the side, Castiel watched the two brothers smooth their hands up and down the wooden chest. Before he knew what he was doing, Castiel also reached out and his hand joined theirs.

The black stained panels of the chest were surprisingly warm under his hands. Reaching out with his grace, Castiel tried to sense what was inside the chest as he stroked it along with Dean and Sam. But he felt like Superman trying to view something through a lead box. Whatever the chest or its contents was, they weren’t natural.

“We should stop,” Castiel said, voice warning. But his hand continued to stroke the strange, unmarked chest, its bronze lock the only distinguishing feature on it.

The chest shuddered and a plume of purple smoke poured out of the hole, engulfing the three of them before they have a chance to cover their mouths or nose. Surrounded by the smoke, Castiel tried to speak, to warn and say they should all get away from the chest, but his voice failed along with his consciousness.

Dean slumped into Castiel’s arms as the two of them collapsed at the feet of Sam’s chair. There was another thud as Sam slid out of the seat.

***

Hands trailing up and under his shirt woke Sam up. He groggily opened his eyes and looked down to see Castiel curled up against his right side and Dean on his left. The two of them were stroking him. Still clad in clothes, Sam’s skin felt unbearably hot. He vaguely recalled the chest and a tiny part of him thought that he probably shoudn’t let Dean touch him quite like he was in front of Cas, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care.

“The chest,” Cas moaned, lifting up to kiss Sam on the lips. The angel’s mouth tasted like sweete nectar and Sam eagerly chased after it. They had never kissed before and Sam wondered why they hadn’t. Wondered why he’d left it so long. Cas was like the air before a thunderstorm; sunflowers in the sun and waves crashing all at once.

“Stop hogging him all to yourself,” Dean complained, playfully shoving Cas away. His brothers lips were suddenly on his own and Sam tried to remember the last time they’d kissed this much. Normally they tried to keep their hands off of each when they were around Cas, but whatever was going on meant that that usual caution was gone.

“I knew it,” said Cas, hand trailing up Sam’s chest, pushing his shirt up. The seraph took Sam’s right nipple between his fingers and squeezed it. Sam arched into the contact and moaned low in his throat, he could feel himself getting hard.

The older brother broke their kiss and looked over at Cas. “Took you long enough,” Dean teased and then bent down to suck a hickey into Sam’s neck.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam whimpered, already over stimulated. He tried to think on what Cas had said a few minutes ago. “Are… we… cursed?” Sam panted, a dream he’d had plenty of times—and shared with Dean, who hadn’t disapproved—now playing out around him and on him.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” said Dean, coming up for air for a second before settling back to bite at Sam’s neck again.

Castiel’s fingers and Dean’s mouth only worked to make Sam want more. His body ached with need and his skin unbearably warm beneath all his clothes. “Wanna be full from both of you,” Sam blurted out. A flush rose to his cheeks and he felt embarrassed by the huge stares Dean and Castiel bestowed upon him.

“You do, do you?” Dean asked, licking his lips, his stare almost predatory. “Think we might need a change of venue…” Dean gave Cas an appraising look. “What do you think, Cas?”

The seraph leaned over Sam and kissed Dean. Sam watched the exchange, jealousy far from his thoughts as he thought of what it would be like to be used by both of their cocks at the same time.

Cas broke the kiss. “I think we should move to your bedroom.” And with this pronouncement Castiel got up and then pulled Dean to his feet. Sam was about to climb up when Castiel picked him off the floor with ease, slinging him over his shoulders in a fireman’s hold.

The three of them managed to navigate their way to Dean’s room and undress each other. Sam, once he was naked, was pushed down onto the bed and made to get on all fours. Being free of his clothes relieved some of how warm Sam was feeling, but it wasn’t enough.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see Dean and Cas moving around. There was no hiding how aroused any of them were and Sam found himself wondering how Cas would taste as he caught sight of the angel’s leaking cock.

Dean reached out a callused hand and stroked Sam’s rump. “Where do you want us, Sammy?” he asked, voice husky.

“Want to taste Cas,” replied Sam, catching the angel’s eyes. “And I want you…”

Embarrassment gripped Sam, making it hard for him to ask, but Dean knew what he wanted. “Sure, I’ll fuck you little brother. Don’t you worry,” said Dean.

Movement happened around Sam, and hushed words were exchanged over him. Expecting Dean to start probing at his hole at any moment, Sam shivered when he felt the coolness of Castiel’s grace press against his hole instead. He didn’t know how he knew it was Castiel’s grace, but he knew.

“This will take just a moment,” announced Castiel. Never before had Sam thought that Cas could use his powers in this way, but as he felt himself being stretched open so easily, he had to admit that it certainly felt good. A low “fuck” was uttered by Dean as his brother watched Castiel open him up. And Sam couldn’t miss the low moans Castiel made as he worked his hole.

Suddenly the coolness and pressure of Castiel’s grace was gone. There was a wetness between Sam’s cheeks and heat prickled his skin. “Please,” Sam begged, looking over his shoulder at Dean and Cas, “want you.”

“Okay, Sammy. You got us. You got us,” Dean reassured. There was the clicking of a lube bottle being opened behind Sam.

In front of Sam, Cas crawled onto the bed and suddenly Castiel’s hard dick was level with his mouth. The angel smelled nothing like Dean, instead there was a hint of something clean and metallic that Sam couldn’t identify. But that didn’t stop him from devouring Cas as a spike of heat washed over him. Above him, Castiel, moaned loudly and shoved his hands into Sam’s hair, gripping him tight.

“Saaaaammm,” Cas keened, hardly keeping his hips still as Sam sucked him down, tongue teasing Cas’s slit on each upwards movement. Sam savored each drop of pre-come that he teased to the head of the angel’s cock.

The blunt tip of Dean’s hard-on, slicked and very ready, pressed against Sam’s entrance and Sam moaned around Castiel’s cock as his brother slowly eased inside of him. Impaled at both ends, Sam didn’t care how he looked as the heat of his skin cooled to a tolerable simmer.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Dean growled, hands steady on Sam’s hips and then pulled back before filling Sam again. Cas held onto Sam’s head, using Dean’s momentum to help push and pull Sam’s mouth over his length.

Saliva dribbled down from the corners of Sam’s mouth as Dean and Cas used him, letting his untouched cock leak onto the sheets beneath them. Shoulders and thighs shaking, body relishing the fullness of being stuffed from two cocks, Sam couldn’t quite believe what was happening to him.

The purple smoke was a distant memory as Dean found Sam’s sweet spot and suddenly had him whimpering around Castiel’s cock. “I think… he’s… enjoying this…” Dean grunted out, the sound of his hips slapping into Sam’s rear filling the room.

Above Sam, Castiel chuckled and he reached one hand down to stroke Sam’s cheek. “Sweet, sweet boy,” Castiel murmured, “Of course he… is. Stuffed full of us.” Both hands returned to Sam’s head and some unspoken agreement made Dean fuck into him harder. Dean and Cas’s words echoed in Sam’s head and making him impossibly harder. He’d never been so turned on before.

Pleasure curled deep in Sam’s belly, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Over stimulated, but definitely the right level of full, one final stroke of Dean’s cock sent Sam spiralling over the precipice. He shouted around Castiel’s cock, whimpering and moaning as he came thickly over the sheets.

It was like he’d started a chain reaction.

“FUCK!” Dean cried, coming hard, hands gripping Sam so tightly that he would leave bruises to join the ones he’d already left on Sam’s neck.

And Castiel? The seraph shouted in Enochian, the words unknown to Sam, but he felt a surge of the angel’s cool grace as he spilled his seed into Sam’s mouth. In the distance, Sam heard the distant beating of feathered wings.

Cocks slipping from his holes, Sam collapsed onto Dean’s bed. His skin no longer felt like it would combust. For one brief moment, he thought Castiel would look down upon him and Dean, and run. But instead the angel made him the little spoon while Dean hugged him from the front.

Slowly their breathing settled and Sam’s thoughts drifted to what had brought the three of them together. The chest in the library.

Apparently Cas must have been thinking about the same thing. “Perhaps, next time we should not rely on a cursed chest, or whatever that item is, to bring us together.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re hopeful, Cas. Next time?”

Sam could hear Cas’s grin as he spoke. “Did we not all enjoy this coupling?”

A snort worked its way out of Dean. “Yeah, when you don’t call it that. Jeez, Cas, way to ruin the afterglow… Look, I’m fine with this happening again if Sam is.”

The decision rested with Sam. To bring Cas to their bed again. He’d enjoyed himself, he wouldn’t deny that, so Sam was sure of what he wanted. “I want... both of you. But we better use oven mitts when we pick up that chest and move it somewhere safe. Pretty sure I don’t need some weird smoke to wanna fuck both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
